Season 41 Showcases
The showcases from Season 41. Gallery The First Showcases of the 41st Season (September 17, 2012, #6031K, aired out of order on September 24) showcasesseason41premiere1.jpg showcasesseason41premiere2.jpg showcasesseason41premiere3.jpg showcasesseason41premiere4.jpg showcasesseason41premiere5.jpg showcasesseason41premiere6.jpg showcasesseason41premiere7.jpg showcasesseason41premiere8.jpg showcasesseason41premiere9.jpg showcasesseason41premiere10.jpg showcasesseason41premiere11.jpg showcasesseason41premiere12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $40,811. showcasesseason41premiere13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $62,485. showcasesseason41premiere14.jpg showcasesseason41premiere15.jpg showcasesseason41premiere16.jpg showcasesseason41premiere17.jpg showcasesseason41premiere18.jpg Breast Cancer Awareness Showcases (October 22, 2012, #6081K, aired out of order on October 1) showcases(10-1-2012)1.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)2.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)3.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)4.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)5.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)6.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)7.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)8.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)9.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $42,621. showcases(10-1-2012)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $49,928. showcases(10-1-2012)12.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)13.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)14.jpg showcases(10-1-2012)15.jpg Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2012, #6093K) showcaseshalloween2012-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-11.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,824. showcaseshalloween2012-13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,749. showcaseshalloween2012-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-15.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-17.jpg showcaseshalloween2012-18.jpg Veterans Day Showcases (November 9, 2012, #6105K) showcasesveterans2012-1.jpg showcasesveterans2012-2.jpg showcasesveterans2012-3.jpg showcasesveterans2012-4.jpg showcasesveterans2012-5.jpg showcasesveterans2012-6.jpg showcasesveterans2012-7.jpg showcasesveterans2012-8.jpg showcasesveterans2012-9.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $45,433. showcasesveterans2012-10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $53,263. showcasesveterans2012-11.jpg showcasesveterans2012-12.jpg showcasesveterans2012-13.jpg showcasesveterans2012-14.jpg Thanksgiving Showcases (November 21, 2012, #6113K, aired out of order on November 19) showcasesthanksgiving2012-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-4.jpg Presented by Iron Chef Cat Cora showcasesthanksgiving2012-5.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-10.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $34,353. showcasesthanksgiving2012-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,832. showcasesthanksgiving2012-13.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-14.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-16.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-17.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-18.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2012-19.jpg Drew's 1,000th Show Showcases (December 7, 2012, #6125K) showcasesdrews1000thshow1.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow2.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow3.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow4.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow5.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow6.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow7.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow8.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow9.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow10.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $45,829. showcasesdrews1000thshow12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $46,872. showcasesdrews1000thshow13.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow14.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow15.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow16.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow17.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow18.jpg showcasesdrews1000thshow19.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 18, 2012, #6142K) showcases(12-18-2012)1.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)2.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)3.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)4.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)5.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)6.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)7.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)8.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)9.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)10.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,981. showcases(12-18-2012)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $44,564. showcases(12-18-2012)13.jpg|Justin has won a total of $30,831. showcases(12-18-2012)14.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)15.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)16.jpg showcases(12-18-2012)17.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 19, 2012, #6143K) showcases(12-19-2012)1.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)2.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)3.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)4.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)5.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)6.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)7.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)8.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)9.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $41,280. showcases(12-19-2012)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,311. showcases(12-19-2012)12.jpg|Darlene has won a total of $26,311. showcases(12-19-2012)13.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)14.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)15.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)16.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)17.jpg showcases(12-19-2012)18.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 20, 2012, #6144K) showcases(12-20-2012)1.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)2.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)3.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)4.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)5.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)6.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)7.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)8.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)9.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)10.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,400. showcases(12-20-2012)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $22,564. showcases(12-20-2012)13.jpg|Robyn has won a total of $30,800. showcases(12-20-2012)14.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)15.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)16.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)17.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)18.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)19.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)20.jpg showcases(12-20-2012)21.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 4 (December 21, 2012, #6145K) showcases(12-21-2012)1.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)2.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)3.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)4.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)5.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)6.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)7.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)8.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)9.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $38,649. showcases(12-21-2012)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,462. showcases(12-21-2012)12.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)13.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)14.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)15.jpg showcases(12-21-2012)16.jpg Christmas Eve Showcases (December 24, 2012, #6151K) showcaseschristmaseve2012-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-4.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-5.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-6.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-7.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-8.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-9.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-10.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-11.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $36,419. showcaseschristmaseve2012-13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,419. showcaseschristmaseve2012-14.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-15.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-16.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-17.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2012-18.jpg Safe Haven Movie Premiere & Grammy Awards Showcases (December 25, 2012, #6152K, aired out of order on February 8, 2013) Presented by Josh Duhamel & Julianne Hough via Video showcases(2-8-2013)1.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)2.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)3.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)4.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)5.jpg|Safe Haven Movie Premiere in Los Angeles showcases(2-8-2013)6.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)7.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)8.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)9.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)10.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)11.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)12.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)13.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)14.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,266. showcases(2-8-2013)16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,318. showcases(2-8-2013)17.jpg showcases(2-8-2013)18.jpg The Best of 2012 Special Showcases (December 31, 2012, #6161K) showcasesbestof2012special1.jpg showcasesbestof2012special2.jpg showcasesbestof2012special3.jpg showcasesbestof2012special4.jpg showcasesbestof2012special5.jpg showcasesbestof2012special6.jpg showcasesbestof2012special7.jpg showcasesbestof2012special8.jpg showcasesbestof2012special9.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $48,442. showcasesbestof2012special10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $66,996. showcasesbestof2012special11.jpg showcasesbestof2012special12.jpg showcasesbestof2012special13.jpg showcasesbestof2012special14.jpg The First Showcases & DSW of 2013 (January 1, 2013, #6162K) showcases(1-1-2013)1.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)2.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)3.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)4.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)5.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)6.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)7.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)8.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)9.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)10.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)11.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)12.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $37,319. showcases(1-1-2013)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,643. showcases(1-1-2013)15.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)16.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)17.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)18.jpg showcases(1-1-2013)19.jpg Rich Eisen and Eric Davis Present Super Bowl XLVII Showcases (February 8, 2013, #6215K, aired out of order on February 1) showcases(2-1-2013)1.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)2.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)3.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)4.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)5.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)6.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)7.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)8.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)9.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)10.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)11.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,525. showcases(2-1-2013)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $22,703. showcases(2-1-2013)14.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)15.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)16.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)17.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)18.jpg showcases(2-1-2013)19.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 14, 2013, #6224K) showcasesvalentinesday2013-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $27,736. showcasesvalentinesday2013-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $28,976. showcasesvalentinesday2013-12.jpg|James & Crista have won a total of $32,159. showcasesvalentinesday2013-13.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-15.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2013-16.jpg College Spring Break Showcases (March 29, 2013, #6285K) showcases(3-29-2013)1.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)2.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)3.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)4.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)5.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)6.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)7.jpg|$2,500 in Cash showcases(3-29-2013)8.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)9.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)10.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,306. showcases(3-29-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,610. showcases(3-29-2013)13.jpg|Van has won a total of $24,353. showcases(3-29-2013)14.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)15.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)16.jpg showcases(3-29-2013)17.jpg Models Rule!: April Fools Day Showcases (April 1, 2013, #6291K) Announced by Rob Wilson showcasesaprilfools2013-1.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-2.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-3.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-4.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-5.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-6.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-7.jpg Announced by Gwendolyn Osborne showcasesaprilfools2013-8.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-9.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-10.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-11.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-12.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-13.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-14.jpg|Gwendolyn reads the ARP of Tiffany's showcase which is $21,867. showcasesaprilfools2013-15.jpg|Rob reads the ARP of Peter's showcase which is $26,709. showcasesaprilfools2013-16.jpg|Peter has won a total of $28,268. showcasesaprilfools2013-17.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-18.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-19.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-20.jpg showcasesaprilfools2013-21.jpg Country Music-Themed Showcases (April 5, 2013, #6295K, aired out of order on April 4) showcases(4-4-2013)1.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)2.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)3.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)4.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)5.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)6.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)7.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)8.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)9.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)10.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)11.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,662. showcases(4-4-2013)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,817. showcases(4-4-2013)14.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)15.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)16.jpg showcases(4-4-2013)17.jpg Salute to Law Enforcement Showcases (April 9, 2013, #6302K) showcases(4-9-2013)1.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)2.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)3.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)4.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)5.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)6.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)7.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)8.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)9.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)10.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $38,700. showcases(4-9-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,635. showcases(4-9-2013)13.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)14.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)15.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)16.jpg showcases(4-9-2013)17.jpg The First Showcases With Kids (April 18, 2013, #6314K, aired out of order on May 3) showcases(5-3-2013)1.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)2.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)3.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)4.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)5.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)6.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)7.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)8.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)9.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $30,523. showcases(5-3-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $26,661. showcases(5-3-2013)12.jpg|Sarah & Sally have won a total of $31,533. showcases(5-3-2013)13.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)14.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)15.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)16.jpg showcases(5-3-2013)17.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 1 (April 22, 2013, #6321K, aired out of order on April 24) showcases(4-24-2013)1.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)2.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)3.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)4.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)5.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)6.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)7.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)8.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)9.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $24,983. showcases(4-24-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,618. showcases(4-24-2013)12.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)13.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)14.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)15.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)16.jpg showcases(4-24-2013)17.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 2 (April 23, 2013, #6322K, aired out of order on April 22) showcases(4-22-2013)1.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)2.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)3.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)4.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)5.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)6.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)7.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)8.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)9.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)10.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,827. showcases(4-22-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $48,675. showcases(4-22-2013)13.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)14.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)15.jpg showcases(4-22-2013)16.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 3 (April 24, 2013, #6323K, aired out of order on April 25) showcases(4-25-2013)1.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)2.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)3.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)4.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)5.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)6.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)7.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)8.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)9.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,287. showcases(4-25-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,700. showcases(4-25-2013)12.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)13.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)14.jpg showcases(4-25-2013)15.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 4 (April 25, 2013, #6324K, aired out of order on April 23) showcases(4-23-2013)1.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)2.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)3.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)4.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)5.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)6.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)7.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)8.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)9.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)10.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,776. showcases(4-23-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,389. showcases(4-23-2013)13.jpg|Jamie has won a total of $25,601. showcases(4-23-2013)14.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)15.jpg showcases(4-23-2013)16.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 5 (April 26, 2013, #6325K) showcases(4-26-2013)1.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)2.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)3.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)4.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)5.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)6.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)7.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)8.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)9.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)10.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,326. showcases(4-26-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,253. showcases(4-26-2013)13.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)14.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)15.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)16.jpg showcases(4-26-2013)17.jpg Mother's Day Showcases (May 10, 2013, #6345K) showcasesmothersday2013-1.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-2.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-3.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-4.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-5.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-6.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-7.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-8.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-9.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $31,972. showcasesmothersday2013-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $27,363. showcasesmothersday2013-12.jpg|Shelley & Julia have won a total of $30,340. showcasesmothersday2013-13.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-14.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-15.jpg showcasesmothersday2013-16.jpg Salute to Firefighters Showcases (May 22, 2013, #6363K, aired out of order on May 24) showcases(5-24-2013)1.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)2.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)3.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)4.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)5.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)6.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)7.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)8.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)9.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)10.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $36,380. showcases(5-24-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,614. showcases(5-24-2013)13.jpg|Emmanuel has won a total of $31,438. showcases(5-24-2013)14.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)15.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)16.jpg showcases(5-24-2013)17.jpg Father's Day Showcases (June 14, 2013, #6395K) showcasesfathersday2013-1.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-2.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-3.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-4.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-5.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-6.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-7.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-8.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-9.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-10.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-11.jpg|The ARP of James & Katie's showcase is $27,760. showcasesfathersday2013-12.jpg|The ARP of Carlos & Jasmine's showcase is $30,406. showcasesfathersday2013-13.jpg|James & Katie have won a total of $30,358. showcasesfathersday2013-14.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-15.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-16.jpg showcasesfathersday2013-17.jpg Wedding Shower Showcases (June 17, 2013, #6401K) showcases(6-17-2013)1.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)2.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)3.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)4.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)5.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)6.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)7.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)8.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)9.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)10.jpg|Everybody in the audience will receive a Things Remembered wedding set. showcases(6-17-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $26,432. showcases(6-17-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $24,693. showcases(6-17-2013)13.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)14.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)15.jpg showcases(6-17-2013)16.jpg The 4th of July Showcases (July 3, 2013, #6413K, aired out of order on July 4) showcases(7-4-2013)1.jpg showcases(7-4-2013)2.jpg showcases(7-4-2013)3.jpg showcases(7-4-2013)4.jpg showcases(7-4-2013)5.jpg showcases(7-4-2013)6.jpg showcases(7-4-2013)7.jpg showcases(7-4-2013)8.jpg showcases(7-4-2013)9.jpg showcases(7-4-2013)10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $30,655. showcases(7-4-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $30,539. showcases(7-4-2013)12.jpg|Derrick & Tara have won a total of $32,162. showcases(7-4-2013)13.jpg showcases(7-4-2013)14.jpg showcases(7-4-2013)15.jpg Category:Showcases